Concerto
by Nodamin
Summary: Nodame et Chiaki dans leur premier concerto ensemble. Le concerto pour piano n 1 de Tchaïkovski...


Aaaah, voilà enfin un texte un peu plus "sérieux" que les autres. Huh, encore que, avec Nodame et Chiaki, hein... Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de temps et de plaisir à l'écrire, il aurait fallu me voir, à chercher mes mots avec de grands gestes passionnés, devant l'ordi...

**/!\** Comme je décris en suivant d'assez près la musique, je vous invite à écouter, avant, ou en même temps pour ceux que ça ne dérangent pas, la sublime version de ce _concerto pour piano n°1 de Tchaïkovski_ par la Grande _Martha Argerich_, en suivant les liens youtube à la fin de mon profil (cliquez sur mon pseudo). C'est presque indispensable, s'iou plait °regard apitoyant°.

C'est la première fanfic' française sur "Nodame Cantabile", je suis z'émue et intimidée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**- Concerto -**

Le cœur de Nodame battait à tout rompre. Dans quelques instants, elle serait la soliste du concerto dirigé par Chiaki-senpai. Jouer aux côtés du jeune homme monopolisant ses pensées avait été un rêve, un espoir, un objectif, qu'elle allait enfin, ô allégresse, atteindre.

Chacun, soutenu par la présence jamais bien lointaine de l'autre, avait suivi sa route musicale, redoublé d'efforts et de volonté pour progresser de son mieux et faire éclater aux yeux du monde ses talents.

Et les voici réunis pour la première fois dans un concerto, la formation instrumentale qui faisait à la fois converser et fusionner l'orchestre et le soliste.

Le concerto pour piano n°1 de Tchaïkovski. Cette œuvre qu'ils allaient bientôt interpréter, mariait si magnifiquement le piano et l'orchestre ! Chaque partie était soutenue, valorisée, sublimée par l'autre, les deux dialoguaient, se mêlaient, dans des effets transcendants de virtuosité, de beauté et d'émotion. Et tout ça, ils allaient le montrer ce soir, dans ce concert qu'elle s'apprêtait à mener avec Chiaki-senpai.

--

Dans les coulisses, le chef en question posa son regard sur elle, et en souriant, lui énonça :

- Je ne te dis pas de te donner à fond, de toute façon je sais que tu le feras. Je conduirais tout l'orchestre sur ton jeu si unique, ce jeu que j'affectionne tant et dont je pense avoir su capter l'essence, et à nous deux nous obtiendrons une interprétation mémorable. Je vais donner tout mon être pour cela.

- Chiaki-senpai…

- Non, ce soir je ne suis pas senpai, ce sera toi la clé de voûte de l'œuvre, tu les éblouiras tous totalement. »

Nodame rosit légèrement, flattée de la confiance absolue que plaçait Chiaki en elle. La pianiste ne stressait pas, ayant cette confiance réciproque envers celui qui allait diriger l'orchestre, et maîtrisant et affectionnant profondément le concerto qu'ils étaient sur le point d'interpréter.

Les répétitions avaient été laborieuses, Chiaki ne s'était jamais montré aussi infernal que durant ces dernières. C'avait été loin d'une partie de plaisir. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait très bien que toute l'ardeur éprouvante qu'avait mis le jeune chef à cette tâche avait eu pour seul objectif de préparer du mieux possible le concert, qu'il voulait impeccable et inoubliable.

- Mais si, sur les premiers accords, tu me fais les mêmes attaques bourrines que la dernière fois, sans aucune subtilité d'interprétation, je te montrerais qu'on peut obtenir un résultat identique en faisant rebondir ta petite tête sur les touches…

- Gyaboooo ! »

Le monstre Chiaki venait de faire une brève réapparition, avec regard terrible et sourire sinistre à l'appui. « Mais cela n'arrivera, pas, n'est-ce pas. » Il affirma cela en réarborant aussitôt son expression chaleureuse modèle.

On vint les informer que l'heure était venue, et prévenir les musiciens de l'orchestre d'aller prendre place sur scène. Nodame sentit une pointe d'excitation grandir en elle. Elle allait tout donner pour que Chiaki soit fier d'elle, tout donner pour que cette œuvre résonne dans les oreilles de chacun comme elle la ressentait.

L'orchestre était à présent installé.

- On y va, Nodame ?

- Mukya !

Chiaki sourit. Parfait, Nodame était en pleine forme, et cela allait resplendir à travers son piano.

Chiaki fut le premier à entrer sur la scène. Il fut accueilli par les applaudissements de rigueur mais remarquablement chaleureux qu'induisait son apparition. Chaleureux car désormais ce jeune chef si doué était parvenu à se faire une place respectable, au sein des amateurs de musique, et sa renommée commençait à être considérable. Il se plaça sur l'estrade, face au public, et l'expression à la fois souriante et concentrée, le salua.

Puis ses yeux tournèrent vers les coulisses, à l'endroit où se trouvait Nodame, et celle-ci fit son entrée, dans une à la fois sobre et élégante robe mauve, acclamée par un public qui n'était pas sans ignorer sa réputation grandissante. Elle alla se placer près du piano à queue et, une main appuyée contre celui-ci, salua à son tour, radieusement. Elle s'assit ensuite devant l'instrument, le regard plein d'étoiles levé vers son Chiaki-senp…Chiaki.

--

Dans la salle, le silence se fit. Chiaki hocha la tête quand il eut la confirmation que Nodame était prête, ferma les yeux, inspira fermement, et leva sa baguette. A sa manière d'effectuer le premier geste de direction, il donna le ton de l'introduction magistrale qui allait suivre. Quatre puissantes notes descendantes aux cors, trois fois de suite, entrecoupées par ces accords solennels terribles, qui trouvaient échos dans la poitrine de Nodame, ayant été aussitôt absorbée par l'ardeur de l'orchestre.

L'entrée du piano arriva rapidement, par de réguliers et puissants accords incisifs, balayants l'étendue du clavier, marquant les temps du premier thème énoncé par les autres instruments.

Nodame, par ces accords percutants, soutenait de toute son énergie et son cœur l'envolée mélodique que menait Chiaki. Elle était déjà transportée. Chiaki s'était tout de suite immergé dans les tréfonds de la mélodie et, enivré, s'appliquait à en faire ressortir toutes les richesses.

Il donnait une telle expressivité à son orchestre que cela atteint la pianiste, l'exalta, et elle n'en plaqua ses accords qu'avec plus de fougue. Il avait mis la barre très haute, songea-t-elle, ravie, mais loin d'être étonnée. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle garderait le niveau lorsque ce sera à son tour d'exprimer la mélodie.

A la fin de la phrase, Nodame posa une série d'accords arpégés, plus légers, en regardant Chiaki pour les placer avec précision. Celui-ci, qui avait fait de même, la fixait intensément, exprimant à la fois sa passion pour ce qu'il dirigeait, et son encouragement confiant pour le développement virtuose du motif au piano, qui allait à présent suivre.

Sous les directives de la partition et de Chiaki, l'orchestre s'effaça, se réduisant à une discrète ponctuation, et Nodame se lança énergiquement dans la réexposition du thème. Inconsciemment, ses yeux se fermèrent – Chiaki ne manqua pas de relever en grimaçant qu'elle s'était également remise à arborer sa bouche de poulpe – et elle laissa glisser toute l'émotion qu'elle pouvait transmettre dans ses doigts. Le piano chantait magistralement, et le chef d'orchestre, tout en battant la mesure en fonction des flux de la mélodie en perpétuel mouvement, en savourait chaque note.

Le jeu de Nodame devint de plus en plus effervescent dans l'accelerando, et lorsque Chiaki fit taire son orchestre pour laisser libre place à la cadence enflammée du piano, il songea que les déformations buccales de sa soliste lui importaient finalement bien peu quand à côté il pouvait profiter d'une interprétation de cet acabit.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'exécution des redoutables montées d'arpèges à l'allure si rapide, entrecoupées d'accents désespérés, Chiaki savait déjà que sa vélocité et son jeu les rendraient merveilleux. Il ne fut pas déçu. Celle-ci les exécuta avec une dextérité et une clarté à peine croyables, obtenant un effet limpide et voluptueux qui le ravissait.

Puis vint la cascade endiablée de notes précipitées, achevant en feu d'artifice ce déferlement flamboyant. Tout simplement parfait, Chiaki en était émerveillé.

Suivirent trois notes prononcées martialement, rappelant le thème, répétées de plus en plus haut, et le chef, sourire aux lèvres, fit raccrocher l'orchestre, qui répondit en échos aux accents finals, tout en diminuants progressivement d'intensité.

Le solo s'acheva en douceur, et Nodame soupira de félicité et de plénitude, pendant le peu de calme précédant la reprise par l'orchestre. Et lorsqu'elle découvrit cet authentique sourire illuminer le visage de Chiaki, elle fut totalement comblée.

La soliste, par son premier passage virtuose, venait d'envoûter le jeune chef, qui s'apprêtait à relancer le thème avec toute l'émotion dont il venait d'être imprégné.

Lorsque celui-ci fut projeté à nouveau, des frissons parcoururent le corps de Nodame, qui plaqua ses puissants accords comme au début, mais sans quitter Chiaki des yeux.

La réexposition était absolument poignante, la musique de chaque instrumentiste vibrait sur la même longueur d'onde qu'avaient instigués Chiaki et Nodame.

Par les accords de sa pianiste, le chef trouvait un soutient et une énergie qui le poussaient à se surpasser. Lui aussi ne la quittait pas des yeux. Le regard intense et soutenu qu'ils échangèrent était véritablement chargé de la passion qui les habitait.

--

Le déroulement de l'œuvre se poursuivit ainsi, dans une osmose parfaite, par un passage plus doux et léger, qui servait de pont avec le futur prochain thème.

Si l'émotion apparaissait à présent moins démonstrative dans la gestuelle des interprètes, la délicatesse du touché de Nodame atteignait cependant intensément chaque auditeur, tandis que les profondes résonances de cuivres que faisait sonner Chiaki les imprégnaient chaudement.

Et l'allegro démarra. Cette fois, c'était à Nodame d'exprimer en premier le nouveau motif. Ses doigts rebondirent avec grâce et légèreté sur le piano, et Chiaki se dit en l'entendant que ce type de mélodie joyeuse et sautillante convenait à merveille à la jeune fille. Il dirigeait l'accompagnement orchestral en agitant de manière guillerette sa baguette, tandis que Nodame l'observait d'un œil amusé. Quand ce fut à lui de prendre la direction de la mélodie, il était totalement envahi par la fraîcheur et l'allégresse du jeu de sa soliste, et dirigea les instruments sans contrôler quelques trémoussements, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire largement sourire la pianiste.

A présent les deux parties se répondaient, se mêlaient et s'entrelaçaient parfaitement, par la complicité totale qui unissait les deux meneurs. Chacun écoutait l'autre, y puisait de l'inspiration et de l'ardeur, pour projeter toute son âme dans la musique, et celle-ci s'élevait vers des sphères d'exception.

Le public était en extase, complètement transporté, il ne se trouvait pas une personne dans la salle sur qui ces notes n'avaient d'effet.

Puis l'atmosphère devint petit à petit plus inquiétante, avec ces répétitions d'accords menaçants, préparant au déluge de notes précipitées qui allait suivre. Chiaki fit taire son orchestre, et eut un petit hochement de tête en direction de Nodame, ses sourcils fronçant légèrement, habité qu'il était par la tension montante conduite par la pianiste.

Arriva alors ce déchaînement magistral, ces vagues impétueuses et turbulentes grondant de plus en plus frénétiquement, pour enfin s'estomper sur un thème moins grave mais toujours aussi mordant, qui glissait avec la même prestesse, sous les doigts de Nodame poursuivant leur course effrénée. Chiaki fit raccrocher sa discrète ponctuation orchestrale, calée sur les mouvances enflammées du piano. Le chef était toujours autant impressionné, touché par toute l'émotion pouvant émaner de Nodame, qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle partageait, sans retenue… Elle était incroyable, vraiment. Il sentit un frémissement dans sa poitrine.

Quand le piano se tût, il mena la nouvelle mélodie des vents, lente et envoûtante, avec tout le cœur et la tendresse qu'il put, afin d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Dans l'esprit de Chiaki, à ce moment là, ce court passage, céleste, à la fois fragile et intense, n'était destiné qu'à une seule personne.

Nodame frissonna. La perception de la musique de Chiaki l'avait touché comme jamais auparavant. Comment étaient apparus ces fourmillements ondoyant dans sa poitrine, en complète harmonie avec la musique ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une sensation douce et voluptueuse.

Quand il eut achevé, les mains de la pianiste reprirent la parole en écho à l'orchestre, avec une douceur et une chaleur infinies. Tout manifestait, dans la subtilité de son interprétation, sa réponse pleine d'un engouement brûlant, et révélait un secret acquiescement à la déclaration implicite de Chiaki.

Le solo se poursuivit, Nodame faisant de tout son être chanter ses doigts sur le clavier, et Chiaki écoutant, savourant, yeux fermés et cœur tambourinant.

--

Puis il prit la suite de la mélodie, faisant lui aussi chanter les cordes, délicatement, tendrement. Sa déclamation se ponctua peu à peu de réponses pianistiques, et les échanges qu'ils rendaient unirent les deux parties dans une seule et même continuité mélodique, entendue, achevée.

Celle-ci, posée et entourée d'une aura de quiétude, évolua enveloppée d'une délicate pluie scintillante de doubles croches, sous les doigts de Nodame. La pianiste et le chef jouaient, et des vagues se mouvaient, gonflaient et s'apaisaient, en symbiose dans leur musique et leur poitrine. Le jeu de Nodame pénétrait en Chiaki, qui le soutenait, et ils montaient ensemble le climat vers de plus en plus d'intensité et d'élévation.

La pression s'amplifiait, la fougue et l'ardeur les envahissait crescendo, et le roulement de timbales amena au premier sommet. Qui rebondit aussitôt sur un deuxième, puis sur un enchaînement à la portée toujours plus exaltée, soutenue par un duo enfiévré. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent ensemble le point culminant de l'envolée, l'apothéose était complète.

Chiaki laissa Nodame achever la fin de la phrase seule au piano, tandis que, tête en arrière, yeux clos et inspirant à pleins poumons, il savourait encore de tout son soûl la puissance de l'euphorie qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Nodame, emportée, dans le solo qui terminait la tirade, fit progressivement redescendre l'intensité vertigineuse qu'ils avaient atteinte, passant de l'énergie épique à la douceur poétique, tout son corps vibrant encore de l'avènement précédent. Elle posa délicatement les dernières notes, ce qui imprégna Chiaki de la nouvelle ambiance, beaucoup plus calme que la précédente, qui s'installait. Il était désormais paisible et posé, lorsqu'il reprit le même thème tranquille qui préludait le tourbillon passé.

Les bras de Chiaki dansaient gracieusement vers ses musiciens alors qu'il dirigeait ce passage aérien et reposant, le visage éclairé par un sourire doux. Nodame, ne jouant pas, l'observait de toute son attention et son admiration. Il ressentait et faisait ressentir, vivait et faisait vivre chaque note, les lignes de chaque section instrumentale, du plus profond de lui-même vers les oreilles de l'ensemble des auditeurs, émerveillés.

A la reprise, Nodame rejoint la félicité de celui qu'elle contemplait, en accompagnant son chant d'arpèges égrainés, enrichissant par son interprétation gracieuse la couleur cristalline donnée par la flûte directrice temporaire. La pianiste était pratiquement continuellement tournée vers Chiaki, pour s'imprégner au mieux de son dynamisme, et accorder pleinement leur harmonie. Le jeu des deux jeunes gens fusionnait et se complétait impeccablement

La mélodie enchaîna sur un long passage de l'orchestre seul, que Chiaki, concentré jusqu'au bout de sa baguette, dirigeait d'une main de maître.

Nodame, dont les mains avaient pour quelques instants quitté le clavier pour reposer sur ses genoux, était toute absorbée à profiter du lent et profond crescendo que le chef instaurait graduellement, de plus en plus intensément. Alors que la phrase avait débutée par une brise délicate, elle s'achevait dans un déferlement de tempêtes et d'ouragans. Par ailleurs, elle songeait avec appréhension et excitation au redoutable trait qui approchait, de plus en plus, lorsque le piano devrait prendre le relais.

Puis elle pris une profonde inspiration pour s'engager dans la suite du déferlement de notes, tandis que Chiaki d'un geste ferme fit stopper subitement ses musiciens. L'avalanche de notes qui affluaient sous ses doigts, embrassant et embrasant tout le clavier à une vitesse vertigineuse, demandait une virtuosité extraordinaire. Chiaki retenait son souffle, pendant que Nodame, sourcils froncés, lèvres proéminentes, exécutait ses doubles octaves frénétiques à la perfection.

Le chef, qui n'avait pas à diriger pendant un moment, s'était complètement tourné vers sa soliste, et l'écoutait, l'observait, l'admirait. Sans réserve. Sa muse l'avait totalement envoûté. Et par l'interprétation magistrale de ce concerto, il en prenait enfin pleinement conscience. Il aimait ses petits mouvements de tête nerveux dans sa véhémence, il aimait ses petits signes qui la rendaient si particulière, et il aimait par-dessus tout son piano, car toute sa personnalité passait et se retrouvait à travers son jeu…sans pareil. D'exception. Nodame se révélait dans son piano, et Chiaki s'en était épris, follement.

--

Le concerto poursuivait son déroulement, passant par tous les états, toutes les sensations, les interprètes fusionnant dans une unité parfaite, complice et évidente. Nodame produisait des cadences délirantes, d'une expressivité inouïe, et Chiaki conduisait son orchestre pour elle, transporté qu'il était par l'interprétation de sa soliste, et mettant tout en œuvre pour la porter vers des dimensions transcendantes.

Ils étaient immergés dans l'œuvre, dans leur passion, et se donnèrent cœur et âme à celles-ci. Les notes s'écoulaient, les émotions s'enchaînaient, et lorsque, au bout du compte, le premier mouvement arriva à son terme, dans une apothéose conclusive, le silence qui suivit fut plein d'une admiration et d'une exaltation muettes, le public se retenant plus que difficilement d'exprimer son enthousiasme à travers de vifs applaudissements (car applaudir entre les mouvements, c'est le Mal). Et les mouvements restants s'enchaînèrent dans un tourbillon d'allégresse.

Le deuxième mouvement commençait dans une atmosphère paisible et mélancolique, qui était principalement mené par Chiaki. Ce dernier, heureux, faisait chanter lyriquement son orchestre, tandis que Nodame, ruisseau de fond, l'accompagnait tout en douceur, partageant sa volupté. Il leur suffisait d'échanger un regard pour que la compréhension se fasse, que l'interprétation s'équilibre, et que le charme s'accomplisse.

Toutefois l'accalmie ne fut que momentanée, car la seconde partie, prestissimo, faisait la part belle au déploiement des capacités techniques de la pianiste. Gammes, arpèges, ses doigts glissaient sur les touches avec une incroyable vélocité, le buste dansant en mesure, accompagnés par un guilleret Chiaki tout sourire, rire au bord des lèvres.

Pour conclure ce mouvement, ils unirent gracieusement leur musique sur la reprise du premier thème, s'accompagnant et se répondant avec tendresse, pour finir dans une quiétude sereine.

Chiaki lança un regard bref vers Nodame, qui lui signifia en retour qu'elle était prête à enchaîner immédiatement avec le dernier mouvement. Brève introduction orchestrale, et Nodame se jeta d'un geste, avec un large sourire et un hochement de tête énergique, dans les périlleux méandres du mouvement conclusif. Les motifs se succédaient, éclatants et guillerets, difficiles et contrastés, ballet de violence et de calme n'accordant pratiquement aucune trêve à la soliste, qui en était totalement ravie, prenant un plaisir plus qu'évident à jouer.

Chiaki, toujours transporté, faisait danser sa baguette dans de grandes gestuelles dynamiques, charpentant méticuleusement les déferlements de Nodame, faisant échos à ses traits ou les entrecoupant de passages pétulants. En l'écoutant, il songeait que le tempérament fougueux de la jeune pianiste faisait d'elle une interprète idéale de cette fascinante partition, si difficile à apprivoiser…

D'un élan commun, la musique se précipitait en avant, en modelant progressivement et infailliblement son intensité à travers l'évolution du morceau. La fin approchait, et lorsque Chiaki se retrouva seul avec son orchestre, il prépara, en faisant savamment monter la tension, le point culminant qui allait arriver en l'irruption fracassante du piano. Ce court mais si fiévreux solo en octaves, Nodame le redoutait. Elle l'avait travaillé, répété et répété avec un acharnement titanesque, pour passer l'enchaînement terrible sans laisser échapper la moindre fausse note, ce qui s'avérait presque impossible. La seule fois où elle l'avait réussi, ç'avait été lors de la dernière répétition avec Chiaki, lorsque celui-ci s'était approché d'elle, et avait quitté l'espace d'un instant son expression effrayante pour lui adresser un sourire réconfortant.

Bien sûr, le chef s'en souvint. Et de toute façon, pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué d'encourager sa soliste, elle qui sublimait le concerto qu'il dirigeait, elle qui…l'enflammait. Le concerto, hein. Lui aussi. Chut. Quelques instants avant l'arrêt de l'orchestre et l'entrée de Nodame, il se tourna à nouveau vers elle. La pianiste nota ses sourcils froncés et son visage sévère, et cela la raidit encore plus. Quand Chiaki fut certain de son effet, il détendit ses traits et afficha à son intention le plus beau des sourires, agrémenté d'un clin d'œil complice et d'un pouce levé en sa direction. Nodame ne put retenir un discret éclat de rire, et s'engagea complètement détendue. Ce fut une montée oppressante et vertigineuse qu'elle dompta à merveille, jusqu'à l'explosion sonore qui retentit avec l'arrivée de l'orchestre. Piano et orchestre jouaient à l'unisson, tout comme les vibrations dans la poitrine de leurs meneurs, cette musique qu'ils chargeaient de tant d'intensité et d'émotion.

Puis ce fut l'heure du grand dénouement, en un déferlement torrentiel de feux d'artifice musicaux, véritable déploiement des talents virtuoses de chacun et où, sentant la fin approcher, ils donnaient absolument tout ce qu'ils avaient, de tout leur corps, de tout leur cœur… Enfin lorsqu'ils plaquèrent de concert le tonitruant accord final, le public se leva d'un même élan en libérant un tonnerre d'applaudissements. De nombreux « bravos » et autres exclamations admiratives fusèrent de toutes parts, les spectateurs, émerveillés, comblés, démontraient abondamment leur enthousiasme.

Nodame, en émoi, se leva et adressa un salut timide au public. Alors que les applaudissements redoublaient d'intensité, un frisson de bonheur la parcourut, et elle leur adressa une emphatique révérence de son cru, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors que Chiaki, de son estrade, secouait la tête d'un air faussement découragé, mais ne pouvait dissimuler une esquisse de sourire. Lui aussi applaudissait de tout cœur la pianiste.

Celle-ci, alors que les acclamations continuaient à fuser, alla chaleureusement serrer la main du premier violon, représentant l'ensemble des musiciens de l'orchestre. Puis elle se tourna vers Chiaki et s'arrêta, indécise. Le chef, ne comprenant pas cette hésitation, haussa un sourcil. Alors, brusquement, elle se rua vers lui, tout en énonçant un « Gyaboooo ! » retentissant. Chiaki, une grosse goutte derrière le crâne, eux quelques envies de rappeler à Nodame qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans un lieu où la poussée de ce genre de joyeux hurlements était chose courante. Au lieu de cela, il se ressaisit, songeant en souriant que la jeune fille ne changerait jamais, que c'était bien ce qui faisait son charme, et l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Lorsqu'elle se jeta à son cou et qu'il la serra contre elle, les bravos se multipliaient.

Soudain, semblant brutalement prendre conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Nodame s'écarta précipitamment de Chiaki en rougissant. Ce dernier, une expression ironique sur le visage, lui attrapa la main pour la rapprocher de lui, en lui murmurant « C'est un peu trop tard, tu ne crois pas ? » Alors que Nodame baissait les yeux, honteuse, il ajouta « Mais j'ai été ravi qu'une interprète de ce talent se jette dans mes bras… » La jeune fille avait lentement remonté ses yeux et l'observait placidement, posément. Chiaki nota dans son regard un sérieux qu'il rencontrait rarement, elle attendait qu'il poursuivre, elle attendait de voir si ses propos étaient sérieux, elle attendait son appréciation sur sa première interprétation de soliste avec lui… Son verdict ne tarda pas. « Tu as été merveilleuse ».

Alors qu'un authentique sourire éclatant illumina le visage de Nodame, le chef, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne, chuchota « Allons saluer ensemble, à présent ».

Nodame était à la fois extrêmement radieuse et profondément émue lorsque, la main toujours glissée dans celle de Chiaki, elle salua avec lui le public qui les acclamait tant. Quand ils sortirent pour la première fois de la scène après de multiples courbettes, les ovations ne tarissaient pas. Les spectateurs, les voyant disparaître, d'un seul homme entamèrent une réclamation de bis en tapant des mains dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Les deux jeunes gens ressurgirent devant un public ravi, s'inclinèrent quelques fois, et Chiaki tira rapidement Nodame vers les coulisses. « Il faut savoir se faire désirer », répondit-il un sourire en coin au regard interrogateur de sa partenaire.

Puis il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par les épaules et ajouta « retourne saluer seule, et donne leur un bis à la hauteur de ton talent, ils sont tous à tes pieds…ils t'attendent ». Nodame le regardait joyeusement en lui répondant : « Bien, je vais aller de ce pas les remercier de leur chaleureux engouement, tellement gentil et réjouissant… » Elle marqua une pause, puis annonça doucement « Mais ce remerciement musical que je vais rendre s'adressera surtout à la personne qui écoutera des coulisses, celle avec l'oreille la plus critique qu'il soit, qui avec ses manières pas toujours délicates m'a tant soutenu pour que j'en arrive là, et qui a été ce soir un chef merveilleux aux petits soins de sa soliste… Merci. » Le visage de Chiaki s'approchait lentement de celui de Nodame lorsqu'il murmura un « merci à toi », avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Dans la salle, les applaudissements des spectateurs impatients ne fléchissaient pas. Oh, ils attendraient.

--

Nodame se rua sur la scène, rayonnante, et poussa un long « mukyaaaaa… », jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint le tabouret du piano. Le public marqua son contentement de la voir de retour par des acclamations redoublées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye. Un silence religieux se fit alors, et Nodame, concentrée, dirigea tranquillement ses mains vers le clavier. « Pour Chiaki », murmura-t-elle, rosissant en se remémorant l'instant passé, avant de déployer un sourire épanoui et d'engager la musique.

_Chopin – Fantaisie Impromptu. _

**- Fin -**

* * *

Houbi, c'est fini ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyé avec mon "lyrisme" (hem) parfois un peu trop pompeux, et/ou mes descriptions parfois un peu trop techniques (?). J'ai essayé de me contrôler mis je ne m'en rend pas trop compte.

Grand merci d'être passé par ce coin isolé et vide (malheureusement) qu'est la section Nodame Cantabile, et de m'avoir lu. :-)


End file.
